Meditation
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Leading the double life of student and ninja in training has Ibuki exhausted, but Elena has an idea on how to help her friend relax. Commission for SangrePika.


Ibuki was just about ready to drop after the exhausting week she'd had, which proved to be more trouble than she'd anticipated. School had started back up, which meant that it once more overlapped with her ninja training, providing doubly long days that left her feeling like she'd lived two weeks in the span of one. As she lay in bed on Sunday morning, her body pleaded with her to remain there, to sleep off the next twenty hours or so and recharge more, lethargy and sleepiness overbearing, but with little in the way of pain to keep her from going once she rose reluctantly from the softness of the pillows beneath her head. As exhausting as her double life was, it was the only sense of normalcy the ninja girl had in her life, and she would cling to it and to her her proper studies with all she had.

A hot shower helped melt away the heaviness of her limbs and wake her up, even though she took a while to get around to actually washing up instead of just standing underneath the flow of steaming hot water and the intense relief it brought. This was how every new cycle of school began, and she was almost used to it by now, to a couple weeks of exhaustion before she settled into the rhythm of her responsibilities and adapted to it; the extra rigorous ninja training compressed into a more narrow schedule was what really did her in, and it helped that after a couple weeks' time, the intensity of those lessons began to ease up a little. Until then though, she had a lot of long showers spent in lethargic agony ahead of her.

But even hot water couldn't shake off just how exhausted Ibuki was, from the circles beneath her eyes that seemed to grow a little deeper every day to just a general slack in her posture, limbs too weary to be at full attention all the time. It was so bad that the second she arrived at Elena's home to spend the day with her friend, the Kenyan could see all of the ways in which she seemed completely devoid of energy. "You are working yourself too hard," she said in place of a more conventional, "Hello," as she greeted the ninja at the door.

"Hello to you too," Ibuki said, giving a weak smile. "And yes, I probably am." It was Elena who had invited Ibuki over on her day off, and although lying in bed was something she could have easily gotten away with, spending the day with someone else would at least keep her mentally engaged and not completely squandering her Sunday. "But there's no helping it."

"You shouldn't take on more than you can handle," she said, and instead of inviting the weary ninja into her home, stepped out to join her, locking the door behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"We are not staying here today; I want to take you to a place I found on my first trip to Japan, that I think will help you hone your ninja skills."

Ibuki shuddered at the thought of another day spent training, or anything even remotely close to that. "I don't think I can handle that, Elena. I've spent the past six days at school, then going home and practicing until well after I should have already been in bed. Today is supposed to be my day to rest."

"Do not worry," she insisted, her accent dominantly Kenyan, but with a few odd little ends to it, the mark of somebody who had spent much of their life traveling the world and affecting all manner of little quirks. "It is a meditative lesson, we will be relaxing together and you will learn to become more in tune with nature. Your weary limbs will thank you for the exercise."

Meditation had once been one of Ibuki's least favorite elements of her training, but there was a certain stillness to the art of focusing inward that suddenly seemed to appeal to her more than she could properly put to words. "That sounds pretty good, then. Lead the way."

"After an hour long hike."

Ibuki regretted it already.

During the entire hike, Elena seemed at peace, soaking in the beautiful sides of rural Japan once more as they wet quickly off any known path, moving through the trees and passing by what even Ibuki, who had never paid much mind to the wilderness outside of the are around her secluded village, had to admit was beautiful. The further they got from civilization, the more tranquil her surroundings were, easing her mentally into a softer state, one that though relaxed, didn't seem to induce sleepiness so much as inner peace. All the while, she had Elena's soft voice remarking about the stillness of the trees and the way the wind was gentle and loving that day. Already, the exertion of hiking for an hour seemed much easier than she fathomed, remaining by the dark-skinned girl the entire time and just passively soaking in the sights Elena had wanted her to see.

"How did you become so in tune with nature?" the ninja asked, remaining in step with her without worry, in spite of having no footwear beyond wraps that protected her inner soles. Even going well off path and onto land that had never been tamed, she had little to worry about, deftly stepping around any dangerous or painful spots, almost without looking.

"I don't fully know, but my connection with the trees is strong, and I have learned how to listen to them. I believe you can as well, if you really try, which is what I will be teaching you. We are almost there."

Ibuki's keen ears picked up the sound of a waterfall close by. Waterfalls were the location of many meditation sessions with good reason; they produced a natural white noise that allowed one to more easily blank out the distractions of their senses, focus inward on the chaotic emptiness of the water falling down from the cliff side into more water. A tender, fuzzy roar that could erode away all of the thoughts troubling one's mind to help achieve the blank focus meditation sought.

However, no waterfall she'd ever meditated at before had ever been so gorgeous. As they stepped through the last of the tree cover, Ibuki was taken back by the sheer natural beauty of the large pond before her, the shimmering blue water, the descending column of white that fed into it, the flowers growing wild and free all along the grass of the small clearing. It was the kind of scene she would have expected to see lovingly photographed as an example of nature's truest, purest form, and all this time had been only an hour's walk away from Elena's home, which was hardly a distant trip from her own. "It's beautiful," she said softly.

"It is," Elena agreed. "I come back here every chance I get, now that I live in Japan. It's the most relaxing place I've ever known, and I wanted to show it to you." She stood close by Ibuki, thankful that the ninja had immediately appreciated the view as much as she'd hoped; this was a wonder she had privately enjoyed for quite some time, and it was important to her that she show her friend it, and that said friend adore it as much as she had. "I'm glad you like it."

Ibuki looked back to Elena, a smile on her weary face as the mere sight before her filled her with energy and renewal, only to do a double take as she watched Elena sink her thumbs into the white bikini-like bottom piece she wore, leaning forward and slipping them down her incredibly long legs. Ibuki stared in shock at her sudden undressing, stammering nervously as she stared on in clueless bewilderment. "W-what are you doing?"

"We cannot properly meditate here if we are clothed," Elena said plainly, as though disrobing without warning in front of a friend was just something she did every day. The colorful bands she wore on her arms and legs were pulled off and kept in neat rows as she laid them on the sides of her bottom. She stood toward Ibuki as her top followed suit, leaving her tall, lean dark body completely bare, presenting her nude form to her like it was nothing. "It is your turn."

It was rude to stare, Ibuki realized, but her eyes simply couldn't pull themselves from Elena's body, so fit and long. The Kenyan left very little to the imagination, but what she had been covering up enthralled Ibuki more than it should have, leaving her cheeks burning bright red. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with doing this," she confessed, eyes darting from side to side as she felt conflicted and confused. "Usually, I meditate with my clothes on. I don't mind them getting wet; a quick run usually dries them off."

"No," Elena insisted, striding forward and touching Ibuki's shoulder consolingly, leaving the ninja even more flushed. "Trust me, you must shed all ties to human invention to better connect to nature." Rather than put any more pressure on her, she simply strode toward the pond, walking into the water until she was knee-deep, leaving Ibuki to admire her backside until she turned around and smiled. "Do not worry, it's only us."

Ibuki had come too far now to turn back and give up, and so despite all of her uncertainty, she did as Elena guided, beginning with the wraps around her insteps and ankles, slowly unwrapping the long bandages and leaving them laid out over a dangling tree branch. Turning away from Elena, she could feel the silver-haired woman's eyes on her, a tingling sense that a long time spent training to avoid detection had left her with. Her arm guards were nothing scandalous to remove, but her baggy pants revealed a pair of plain white panties that she had certainly not left the house intending to show anybody. Her top followed, before finally she removed her underwear in an uncertain hurry, feeling Elena's gaze only leave her backside a half second before she turned around, allowing the Kenyan to feign decency as she stared at the waterfall.

"I hope you're right," Ibuki sighed, cheeks still hot as she stepped into the cool water, standing ankle deep beside the much taller woman. "So what do we do now?"

"We go in deeper," she said, taking Ibuki by the hand and leading her further into the water, guiding the embarrassed ninja further into the pond as the water level slowly rose along their bodies, but not enough to grant Ibuki some modesty. "There is a specific spot I think will work best for this; the perfect depth, close to the waterfall but not so close that it drowns out the sounds of the trees." She held tighter onto her hand, which Ibuki rationalized was needed if she was leading her to a special place in the pond; Elena was the expert, after all. And indeed, she seemed to know exactly where she was going, releasing her hand once she had brought her there. "Now, close your eyes and sit."

Finally, a part that Ibuki knew how to do. The ninja sank down into the water, settling down onto the pond floor as it came up to her neck. Elena was much less covered, the extra half foot she had over Ibuki meaning that her breasts sat atop the water, exposed and being the final sight Ibuki saw before she closed her eyes, getting comfortable in the familiar position, although usually not quite so deep in the water. Already, her senses were soaking in the state of everything around her, mostly the way that the waterfall off in the distance gave a steady flow and ripple to the pond, even as far out as they were. She could feel the soft waves gently pressing along her side, holding steady against them. In the back of her mind, she could hear a familiar old man's voice telling her to study the water, to become like it, but thankfully there would be no combat practice for her weary body.

Elena let Ibuki soak in her surroundings for a minute before she asked in a more gentle tone so as not to break Ibuki's focus, "What do you sense?"

With her vision shut off, she had to more keenly hone the other senses, and she extended them outward. "I hear birds in the distance and the rustling of leaves against the wind. I smell the wildflowers at their most vibrant and fragrant stage. And I feel the water around me. Even though I'm in the way of the natural flow of the ripples from the waterfall, I'm not intruding on it. Water is fluid and adaptive; it has no trouble going around me, and I am not disruptive of it." She lapsed into the calming "one with the world" spiel her meditations usually involved calling upon, and immediately she felt herself relax, all of the aches and worries slowly fading away, leaving a calmer Ibuki, but also a more capable Ibuki. The exhaustion gave way to focus and contentment with the world around her. She was a part of it and it merely reacted to her; all that she put in was all that she would receive in turn.

"Good," Elena said, continuing to be soft as she slowly circled around Ibuki, settling close behind her. "Your senses are already in tune with the world, but I want you focus them a little more closely. Focus on the wind and how it effects the trees."

The low rumble of the waterfall washed away everything else, muting it beneath its steady, random noise as her sense of hearing honed in on the wind more closely. It was gentle and relaxed, but she could feel it on her face dotted with water droplets, hear it on the trees was it moved the leaves and the mighty branches. Much like she could not truly the stop the water, the wind easily adapted to the mighty trees standing tall and proud, as they had for generations. "I can hear the way the branches creak," she said gently, slipping further into this daze as she began to understand a little more deeply how the trees could be understood. They were at peace, the wind carrying no ill omen, no destructive force, and in focusing on that peace, she found it herself.

"Now, let go of that," Elena continued. "Focus only on my voice, and when I'm not speaking, blankness. Instead of witnessing nature, become one with it. Find the rhythm in nothingness."

It was a strange request, and she could feel fingers gently running along her back, undoing her hair and letting the ponytail fall free as the words whispered precariously close to her ear, carried by the warm breath of the Kenyans who was teaching her much deeper meditation techniques than she had ever learned from her sensei. But she did as asked, focusing on the voice as Elena hummed gently, a steady decline in volume helping to ease her down into acceptance of the empty sound she was to perceive. Ibuki found the voice and let it slowly slip away from her, until her focus shifted away from the wind and the white noise and the ripples along her skin. Pure, blank bliss, the absence of sound or sense, and yet there was a rhythm to it, a steady beat by which all existence moved. Ibuki couldn't truly hear it, but she felt it. She was it. A slow, steady vibration that had always resounded deep inside of her as within everything.

Hitting that song was what she needed, and the last traces of exhaustion drifted away from the ninja as she sat on the pond floor, completely attuned with everything around her, at peace in a way she had never known before. Solace and steadiness held her gently, and she had never felt as reinvigorated as she did in that moment, nor as patient. Relief came with the assurance that she could continue to relax for as long as she desired, and that there was more to easing her weariness than bed rest.

Elena was thrilled to see Ibuki so easily find nature. "You've done perfectly," she said gently, reaching her hands once more toward the girl from behind, this time settling her grips on her shoulders, beginning a gentle message as she leaned forward, lips soft against her ear. "What do you sense?'

So great was Ibuki's focus that she wasn't even fully shaken from her resonance with the universe as Elena massaged her shoulders, lips almost pressing a kiss to her ear, although fully aware of the soft touches upon her. "I sense you," the ninja said, voice in a low, placid whisper. The fact she remained there and calm seemed to embolden Elena, whose grip became a little more firm, kneading her weary neck muscles as her lips closed that fraction of an inch left, planting a soft kiss to her ear.

"And how does it make you feel?" Elena let the question linger until Ibuki answered, surprised to find that the response came not with words, but with a ragged moan as her head tilted back and the soft touches stirred reactions within the ninja that she could read perfectly. It was the best answer she could have hoped for, releasing her neck and gently running her hands down Ibuki's arms as her lips drifted downward, kissing their way to her shoulders. Her seduction was to be slow, as relaxing and calm as she had promised the day to be. "I have to admit, I didn't bring you out here solely to help you meditate."

"I'm beginning to notice that," Ibuki laughed softly, head tilting to the side to give the foreigner clearer access to her neck, adoring the kisses. In her zen-like focus, where she already pushed aside everything that wasn't Elena, the sensations seemed electric and all-consuming, powerful stimulation that threatened to test just how steely her resolve was. "You know there are easier ways to talk me out my clothes, right?" She gave a little laugh along with her tease as Elena's hands massaged back up her sides, head rolling back and forth as the thumbs found firm purchase along muscles that had ached for so long she had just accepted their low-key rumbling.

"I wasn't lying when I said that this place is important to me," Elena whispered, trailing kisses back up to Ibuki's ear as her hands ran down her sides once more, wrapping gently around her waist and rubbing soft circles around the ninja's toned and defined abdominal muscles. "And I really wanted you to see it, but seeing it with you was just as important." She held Ibuki firmly against herself, breasts squished against the ninja's back, not wanting to let her go at all. "Why? Would you have taken your clothes off if I asked you to?"

No amount of oneness with nature could have kept Ibuki's cheeks from burning up as she broke the held position at long last, turning back toward Elena and kissing her, greeted to the sight of the white-haired dancer's eyes going wide in surprise, then softly lidding as she met the kiss. It was all the answer Elena needed, and she drifted her hands up toward the ninja's breasts, softly caressing the tops of them as they shared their patient, slow first kiss together, remaining as serene as the pond they had taken up a brief stay in. The peacefulness of the nature around them kept them slow and calmed as Ibuki slowly turned her entire body toward Elena, to held her as well as their breasts pressed together, nipples rubbing up against each other. Ibuki's wet fingers ran through Elena's hair, dampening the mostly dry locks as her own clung wetly to her back, Elena's own hands settled instead on her hips.

"There is a flat stretch of stone that is pretty shallow nearby," Elena said, slowly easing Ibuki up to her feet along with her. "We could settle there and have a nice place to sit."

Ibuki nodded, but before she let Elena pull away, bore two a kiss down onto the tops of each of her breasts, then one more on her lips for good measure. The slightly cool spring air sent electric little tingles along her body as it met all the rivulets of water coating her form. Hand in hand, she followed Elena to the spot, where smooth stone formed a long bench cropping out of the water high enough that kneeling before it would only lead to being waist deep in the gently waving pond. Ibuki tried to ease Elena down to sit on it, but the Kenyan was more insistent, shaking her head as she gently nudged Ibuki into position on the rocks.

"This is about your relaxation," she said gently, leaning down and kissing Ibuki once more. She couldn't get enough of the ninja girl's lips, she found, and lingered even longer on them this time.

"But you deserve it too," she insisted, just as taken by how much she loved kissing her. She didn't want to stop any time soon.

Elena smiled, easing down to her knees and caressing the ninja's chest with her soft fingertips, drawing cute moans from her lips; her breasts were incredibly sensitive to the touch. "Then you can help me later, but I will enjoy making you feel good more than you can realize." Some kisses along Ibuki's neck and jawline seemed to placate her a little, her head leaning back to allow them to drift down her neck, pepper along her collarbone, and end up at the tops of her breasts. They were a little fuller and rounder than Elena's, perfect handfuls of her to gently take and caress as her tongue dragged its way down to the round, perky nipples that topped them off.

Ibuki drew in a sharp, sudden breath as she felt the tongue slither and circle around the sensitive nubs, the cold droplets of water replaced by something warmer as saliva coated her large areolae. Nobody had ever touched her in any of the ways that Elena was, and the pleasure as more than her hands on them while she touched herself had ever been. "It's been a long week," she sighed, head leaned back as she caressed a dark cheek and looked lovingly back into the bright blue eyes beaming up at her. "But you've already made it all a lot better." Her smile was unbreakable, bright as the afternoon sun beaming down lovingly upon the lovers.

The soft and loving words urged Elena to give her all to the noble task of Ibuki's relaxation. "Close your eyes," she whispered. "And focus on the pleasure. The rhythm of nature can still be heard even during this. Try it." Her own eyes shut as she herself began to tune into it, moaning as she took one of the nipples into her mouth and began to suck gently at it, fingers continuing to gently massage and brush against the sensitive, eagerly receptive nerves beneath the skin. Not about to neglect her other nipple, she rolled it between her thumb and forefinger to the slow, placid beat that was slowly beginning to play in her very core.

The rhythm took Elena, and her body began to sway back and forth to its tune. Their surroundings were at peace and content, and so the rhythm was soft and slow, but she found that anything could be danced to, and wanted to perform one with Ibuki. Although less attuned to it, the ninja could feel it, and didn't resist the way it began to guide her sways, wanting nothing more than to perform this beautiful dance with Elena. Her senses were still learning the music, her body yet to fully understand how exactly to dance with the primal vibration of existence, but she had a wonderful teacher to show her the way, and was eager to learn about this song just as much as the art of lovemaking. She was inexperienced, but she trusted Elena to teach her everything.

Instead of opening her eyes and marveling at the beautiful woman kissing her breasts, she let her fingertips run along her back, her arms, caressing and creating a sensory map of her body with her eager digits. She already knew Elena by sight and by sound, but she wanted to learn her by feel, to memorize the woman she adored and how she appealed to her other senses. Her mouth had already been a wonderful taste, and the thought of tasting her even more strongly was an eager thought on her mind. It was all so serene and oddly meditative an attraction, and never had she thought her first time would be with someone asking her to focus on the sounds of a waterfall, but something about the serene first time simply came together for her.

Soft kisses trailed along Ibuki's breasts, hands gently easing them apart to kiss even the valley of her cleavage, as Elena moved to the other nipple. She was attuned perfectly to the rhythm around her, and noted that Ibuki's quick breathing remained in time with it, as did the soft moans passing her lips as she took her other nipple between her lips and once more began to suck on it. The ninja was slowly coming unwound, her strongly defined thighs grinding softly together in anticipation as she grew wetter from the soft touches of the expert dancer. Elena soaked in the rewards of her duty, giving her right nipple some attention before breaking away at long last, another goal now clear in mind. She sank lower, kissing her abs as her hands softly settled onto Ibuki's thighs, trying to ease her legs apart and gain access to what lay between them.

"No," Ibuki insisted, eyes opening as she shook her head to the surprised expression of a woman who had no idea why she would have refused such pleasure.. "I won't be selfish any more, Elena. If you want to go down on me, then you have to let me go down on you as well. Get up here."

Seeing no point in arguing with the ninja, who knew what she wanted and offered something she could hardly say no to, Elena stood up and climbed onto the large sheet of rock as Ibuki pushed back and eased down onto her side. "You have never done anything like this before, I take it?'

"I haven't, but I'm ready to learn. I just don't want you to do all that work for me." She smiled at Elena as the Kenyan lay down on her side as well, going in the opposite direction. She slowly caressed the long, lean legs before her, noting the small tuft of white that topped off her pretty pussy. It was gorgeous, and excitement made her chest tight as she drew closer toward finally going down on the girl she adored. "I love you Elena, and I don't want you to just do things for my sake. Let me make you feel good too."

"I love you too," the dancer said with a nod, smiling down at the girl from across their bodies as her hands reached forward, slowly easing her legs back and apart as she leaned forward. She did it slowly, not just to preserve the tender mood between them, but to allow Ibuki time to study and mirror the action, teaching her how to get into position as well. And the ninja did, her grip less than certain, but a clear eagerness and determination in the way she held onto the dark thighs, leaning her head forward as well. On their sides, the two girls eased their heads between one another's legs, planting first kisses atop each others' mounds, both wet with more than just the water from the pond; the anticipation had wound them up, left them eager and slick, receptive to the slightest of touches and the deepest of affections.

Elena knew what to do. She had been with women before, and her tongue moved expertly along Ibuki's slick opening, lapping softly at her quivering folds. Her fingers settled down onto the backs of the ninja's thighs, rubbing the firm muscles beneath the soft skin as her kisses bore down a little hungrier and heavier than they had against her lips. They had to be deeper now, firmer, to bring Ibuki to the peak that she needed to help unwind after her long week. Relaxation had set her on the path, but now Elena wanted to bring it all together, to leave her elated her her day off, feeling more than just at peace. She wanted her to feel loved.

The kisses and licks that Ibuki returned to Elena's mound, to the dark, puffy labia and to the pink between them, weren't as certain or as experienced, but she had a clear goal in mind as well; to keep up. Elena had been an amazing friend to her for years, and it was that kindness that had changed her feelings to more romantic ones, and now she wanted to repay that all in full, because between being shown this gorgeous spot of nature at its purest and most breathtaking, and the sweet ecstasy now building inside of her as the Kenyan slowly made out with her folds, she had to give back. It wasn't negotiable for Ibuki; Elena had given her so much, and would continue to out of love and kindness, and she wouldn't stand for their moment of coming together being one of unevenness. She would match the love, the affection, the energy. Pour as much of herself into it as Elena did, to be true equals in whatever would come of this.

One hand held firmly to Elena's thigh, holding it up a little to grant her the access she sought, while the other snaked beneath a cocked hip, settled onto the round, dark bottom that held an incredible curve and firmness to it from all her time spent dancing. She kneaded it gently, urging her head forward as she buried her face into her loins, licking up and down her pussy as it grew a little wetter, the taste everything she could have hoped for. All of her senses now had experienced Elena in the purest of forms, and she was left wanting more of her in every possible way. Love guided her in her cause, the most noble she could have known, in lovingly eating her out and trying her best to make Elena feel as good as she had made Ibuki, not just physically in that moment, but emotionally for the years she had spent slowly falling in love with her.

Their bodies rubbed together as they moved, heads rolling and sweet moans let out against thighs that muffled them, but not enough that they couldn't be heard clearly over the rumble of the waterfall. Their deep embrace seemed unbreakable, passion welling within them as the rhythm they had keyed into continued to vibrate within them, down to the very core of their being. It was a loving beat, one that carried them and their romance to new heights amid all of the pleasure of touches and kisses, of tongue sinking into the slick, hot passages and lapping at inner walls that quivered and clenched at the strong muscles plunging into them. The rock beneath played host to a scene so tender and loving it would have been better placed on a bed, but the serenity of nature all around them, the calmness that they soaked in, helped to keep them soft and slow much better lit candles ever could have. Two wild souls, both attuned to nature and their surroundings, found no better way to relax than to become one the world around them.

And one with each other.

Elena found that nowhere could draw a more vocal reaction when paid attention than Ibuki's clitoris, and she focused her attention there, burying it under deluges of kisses and long, firm licks that would drag along the nub, then flick down her pussy lips before coming back up for more. It was a pattern that got the most moans and heavy pants from the ninja, and so she focused on it, throwing in some kisses and the occasional momentary sucking of one of her plump labia, before returning to the reliable attention that would be Ibuki's gradual undoing. All the while, she shuddered and twisted as the ninja's tongue worked its own magic along her vaginal walls, Ibuki proving herself very capable of keeping up. She was overjoyed to see her crush more adept at it than she could have ever hoped the first-timer could be.

Under the loving attention of each others' tongues, release was inevitable, and though neither raced to the finish, they didn't fight it either, and soon enough their bodies, warmed by the sun and soothed by the calm winds, succumbed to their climaxes. Their moans grew louder as they trembled together, clinging one another tightly as pleasure tingled throughout them, orgasmic ecstasy coming in sweet waves that left them gasping and writhing together on the warm, wet rock. They felt at peace and in tune like never before, the thrill of release helping to bring them even closer than ever before.

They pulled apart, shivering and shuddering as Ibuki leaned forward, climbing on top of her African lover and bearing kisses down to her lips, wanting to hold and caress and love the woman throughout her afterglow. "That was amazing," she said before seizing her kiss, her flavour imparted onto Elena's lips and vice versa, adding a subtle taste of one another to the kiss.

Hands ran along Ibuki's back, Elena smiling into her lips as she joined back into the kiss, giving the ninja all the love she sought as their bodies once more pressed softly together. "It was wonderful, you are very good at this." Drifting her hands down, she caressed the taut rear of the girl she adored, pulling it down a little and adjusting her legs. "And I want a little more. You don't mind, do you?'

"What kind of question is that?" Ibuki teased, gladly shifting her own position as well. Her dripping mound rubbed a little against Elena's groin before it found her place, their labia pressing together to kiss just as their lips did. Each girl's slick core now felt the heat of the other against it. "I feel the rhythm you mentioned. It's stronger now than it was before, so I have only one thing to ask you." She smiled wide, hands holding both dark cheeks and softly rubbing them with her thumbs. "Shall we dance?'

With a laugh and a smile, the two girls began to grind, their mounds pressed tight together, leaving jolts of pleasure surging up their spine as the friction hit them immediately. Their lips met once more, their kisses a little more intense now as their bodies slowly moved back and forth opposite one another, perfectly tuned into the same music as they began to their dance. Their hands ran along the other's bodies, Ibuki paying particular attention to Elena's breasts, which she hadn't been given the opportunity to get at quite yet. Even if she couldn't yet kiss every inch of what in her eyes were simply perfect breasts, she could feel them beneath her fingers, caress and massage them, and the rumbling moans in her chest seemed to vibrate against her fingertips.

The water droplets between their bodies made it slick as their flesh rubbed together, nectar dripping out and moistening the other's mound, their abs grinding sweetly together, lips locked and refusing to break. They legs became a tangled mess, but neither cared what the cost of this pleasure was, perfectly at ease and letting the sensations wash them away, uncaring about where it took them so long as they went together. It was a journey they could have been any more excited for, one spent in the arms of the person they loved more than anything. Moans spilled out between their pressed together lips, sweet and feverish as they focused on the sounds the other made as much as on the instinctual rhythm that guided them. They were one with it, moving to its beat and surrendered to its primality. They danced to the purest vibration of nature, and it proved a more passionate song than anything either could have imagined.

With their slow, electric tribadism set to the pace of their surroundings, they met a oneness with nature that seemed almost beyond meditative. They didn't feel like they were tapping into it, but that they were it, perfectly assimilated and attuned to what was all around them, belonging in this sacred place as much as the trees and the water. They were not strangers, they were not guests, they were a part of it. Nothing Ibuki had ever meditated on proved as potent as love itself, and lavished in the sensations that Elena had helped her find. This was a peace well beyond what she had ever known, and suddenly the exhaustion of a double life seemed like they were about to become much more bearable.

Ibuki pulled up, their dance flourishing as her body bent back, her rear settling once more onto the rocks. Elena moaned, hands guiding the inexperienced girl's legs to lock and mingle with hers, keeping their pussies rubbing together as they settled into a different position, still grinding and swaying with one another. It left their hands free to roam the other's lower body, their moans of pleasure now free to join the sounds of the trees and the waterfall in the natural symphony to which they moved. Fingers ran along thighs and stomachs, drifted down legs, and eventually locked together, the two holding hands tightly as they moved, the tenderness of their first time together exhilarating as they looked down each others' bodies, admired both the way their forms swayed, and the way they looked at each other with pure adoration. Purer than any verbal confession ever could have been was what they saw in each others' eyes.

Another release neared, and both embraced what was about to come with almost zen acceptance of the world around them. Their grips on the other's hands held fast as they quivered once more, their bodies throbbing with the sweet intensity of their rhythm, pleasure carried on each wave as their dance stuttered and quickened a little, bucking into the beat more intensely. The ecstasy surging through them was more than either could handle, their cries sweet and infectious, words of love on their lips like the sweetest birds' songs as their trembling peak carried them to heights of pleasure beyond them.

The descent from that height was just as incredible, Elena pulling up and lying beside Ibuki, embracing her and holding her tightly, the two sharing long, breathless kisses together in the trembling afterglow. Ibuki felt renewed, all of her stresses vanished as the sky's blue began to dim and oranges lay barely visible behind the cover of the threes. It had been a whole afternoon spent in meditation and lovemaking, the day now winding down just as their arousal had, but leaving the stillness and their love intact.

"That was amazing," Ibuki whispered embracing her lover as they lay staring up at the sky, eagerly awaiting the sunset in each others' arms. "And I feel so much better than I would have if I just slept all day."

"I told you that this would work." Elena held Ibuki close, soaking in her warmth and the satisfaction of having given the ninja a perfect day. As far as confessions of her love went, it had been more efficient than she expected. "Nothing is more relaxing than returning to nature."

"Thank you so much for this, although if you don't mind... I think this week is going to be just as hard, so could we meet back here on Sunday and do it again?"


End file.
